With you
by LauraMGA
Summary: Authors note: Takes place after the season finale. English is not my native language so sorry if there are any mistakes.


She survived. And she was awake. Talking. It was just a shock moment. Now they can all breath again.

Cristina takes a look at Alex who took Izzie's hand but still looks like he could pass out any second.

"I guess we can leave you alone now everything looks fine" Cristina says looking at Alex and Izzie.

All the others in the room agree and leave the couple alone. She's still looking at them through the glass doors when Meredith comes to her.

"It's George. John Doe. The guy who got hit by a bus" she say quickly.

"Wha... what?!"

"He's okay now! But we can't stop worrying yet" she says before Cristina could realize that she really just said that and takes a look in Izzie's room "What's wrong? Did something happen to her?"

"She passed out but she's totally fine I'm sure everything will be good from now on" Cristina says abstracted "Where- where is George now?"

As soon as Meredith tells her in which room she can find him she goes to see him.

When she gets there she can see Owen sitting next to his bed.

He hears her and turns around "Cristina. He seems alright don't worry" he says so she would stay clam after she saw how damaged his face looks.

"Oh my god. What's... what's going on here?- Why is everyone?- This can't be true!" she says heavily breathing.

Owen gets up and grabs her shoulders "It's okay! He will survive!" he says looking into her eyes.

She looks behind him and then at him again tears forming slowly in her eyes "He... he looks like my father did when..." she can't finish the sentence and just shakes her head and leans against Owen's chest. He immediately puts his arms around her.

They stay like this for a while when they hear the doors opening. It's Meredith.

"Cris- are you- okay?" She says confused not just because she's crying but also because she's searching comfort by him.

Cristina steps away from Owen whipping the tears out of her face quickly. "I'm okay" she just says and walks out of the room.

Meredith gives Owen the same look she gave him when she kept him away from Cristina after 'that night'. But he just tells her about George's condition and walks out too.

-------------------

He's sitting on a bed in an On-Call-Room just watching the wall in front of him when the door opens.

"Hey" Cristina says closing the door behind her.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... it was just... we had a shock moment with Izzie... then Mer tells me about George and seeing him like this... it was just a little too much in such a short time" she says with a fake laugh.

She sits in front of him so he can hug her from behind. She sighs as he buries his face between her neck and her shoulders.

"It won't happen again. Their hearts won't stop beating under my hands" her tone is totally serious now.

"They won't" he agrees.

His pager that lies on a table in the room goes off so he gets up to check it.

"Is it George?" Cristina asks worried.

"No it's one of my other patients" he takes on his coat and walks over to the bed and cups her face "You should get some sleep" he says and kisses her forehead softly.

"Okay" she says and takes the blanket as he walks out.

-------------------

6 month later:

"So how was it to finally have your honeymoon?" Cristina asks her best friend while they change into their scrubs.

"It was great. I'm glad we waited... that way we could enjoy it" she answers "Did I miss something good?"

"Not really... except that Bambi is engaged" she says like it's nothing special.

"He asked her? And she said yes? Don't you think it's too soon?" Meredith asks in shock.

"He jumped in front of a bus for her. And she was with him the whole time while recovering. I think stuff like this brings you pretty close to someone" she laughs.

"I guess" she chuckles "So... how about you and Owen?"

"What about me and Owen?" she acts confused.

"Oh come on you can't tell me you don't even think about it with all the married and engaged couples around you" Meredith says.

"I do. But I don't think we need this. I mean... why? Why should we? We're happy like things are. No need to change something"

"But if he would ask you. Would you say yes?"

"He won't ask me cause he thinks like me about this"

"But if he would?"

"Uh... I don't know... I would say no. Because I don't want this and I did it once just to please someone else by not wanting it by myself. But this doesn't mean I don't want a lifetime with him. We just don't write it down in a contract and put a ring on it" she says in a confident tone.

"Wow"

"What?"

"Nothing" Meredith says with a big smile. Some time ago she never thought her friend could talk so open about her feelings. But she also never thought she would ever be a married woman. They were all grown up now.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay this is a stupid end. But I'm new with the whole writing Fan fiction thing so I hope it's not that bad. Please let me know what you think =)


End file.
